


Easy

by bonnie_bee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_bee/pseuds/bonnie_bee
Summary: Derek doesn't need grand gestures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to break my writing dry spell.

He watches Peter first, and sees how he lives for the thrill of the chase. Everything is a grand performance, a push and pull, a high-stakes game. 

Then he watches Cora, and sees how it’s a battle of wills. Arguing about everything and nothing, waiting games and words meant as weapons. 

Sometimes he watches Scott, and sees the drama and romance. Bouquets and chocolates, tears of joy, world-ending arguments and passionate apologies. 

It all looks exhausting. He feels physically drained just listening to their conversations, like just hearing the words is enough to deplete his own admittedly meager emotional batteries. 

Derek doesn’t need grand gestures. 

He retreats upstairs for some solitude, but before he can open his book his phone buzzes on the nightstand. He sighs and checks his messages.

**Stiles** : _I had a dream last night that we were pigeons. We shared a half-eaten pretzel and pooped on Jackson’s car. It was beautiful._

Derek is smiling to himself as he types a reply.

**Derek** : _No were-pigeons?_

**Stiles** : _DUDE >:M_

**Derek** : _What is that?_

**Stiles** : _Its an angry pigeon! Look at the eyebrows, it's Derek-pigeon!_

**Derek** : _…_

**Stiles** : _See if I share my pigeon dreams with you again, mr judgey._

It's completely pointless and stupid. Its perfect. 

Derek closes the book and settles back into bed with his phone, already typing.


End file.
